3x06 I have found her
by Estrellaa
Summary: Moja wersja 3 sezonu T:TSCC. Miłego czytania.
1. 1 John story

-Nie tylko ty masz w życiu problemy!-krzyczała oburzona Riley.

-No,dobra wiem przesadziłem.-przepraszał John.

-No wow!Ja nie mam obojga rodziców. Ty masz chociaż ojca.

-Wiem,ale martwię się o moją matkę. Nie wiem czy czasem jej nie szuk...

-Da sobie radę zobaczysz.-przerwała mu.

-Dobra skończmy to. Idziemy do stołówki?

-Jasne.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Connor ruszył za nią natychmiast.

-No to co dziś jemy? Fasolę cz fasolę?-spytała żartobliwie.

-To trudny wybór. Myślę,że fasolę.-odpowiedział.

Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Ich głos rozniósł się po całej bazie.

Jedli cały czas chichocząc.

-Wiesz co,ojciec chciał się ze mną widzieć.-powiedział nagle John.

-Okej. Idź,poczekam.

-Dobra,zaraz wracam.

Chłopak szybko udał się do wyjścia.

Niemal biegnąc kierował się do pokoju Kyle'a.

Gdy dotarł zdecydowanym ruchem nacisnął klamkę.

-Jestem tato.-przywitał się.

-O hej. I jak idzie zbiórka części?

-Świetnie,skompletowała już ponad połowę.

-No,szybko.-zdziwił się.

Reese sięgnął do szafki i wyjął jakiś stary zniszczony magazyn.

-Masz,będziesz miał co czytać.

-No fajnie,bo u mnie już pustki.-podziękował.

-Nie ma za co.

-A czytałeś już ją?-spytał po chwili.

-Nie. Ale zostawiłem dla ciebie.

Wziął od ojca gazetę,zwinął i schował do kieszeni.

-John,już idziesz?

-Tak,jestem umówiony.-chłopak zaśmiał się.

-Okej to pa.

-Pa tato.

Szybko wyszedł i biegiem poleciał do czekającej na niego Riley.

-Wróciłem.-rzucił wchodząc.

-No to super.-usłyszał gdzieś w głębi.

Wszedł do środka.

Dziewczyna siedziała przy stoliku w centrum.

-I jak smakowało?-spytał czule.

-Ujdzie.-stwierdziła.-Co masz w kieszeni-dodała po chwili.

-Jakieś pisemko od taty.

-No to zobaczymy co to.

-Jakaś gazeta.-zasmiał się.

-Z którego to roku?-zawołała wychodząc.

Connor szybko wyszedł za nią. Po chwili byli już w jej pokoiku.

Blondynka szybko rzuciła się na łóżko,poklepując miejsce obok.

Chłopak natychmiast poszedł w jej ślady.

Wygodnie się ułożyli i zabrali się za przeglądanie magazynu.

Była to stara gazeta ze zniszczoną okładką.

Dało się odczytać,że była z sierpnia 2008 roku.

-Jak na 19 lat to w dobrym stanie.-mruknął.

-No racja. Zobaczmy o czym piszą.

Riley szybko otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie.

-Zmierzch,no nie nie mają już o czym pisać.-skomentował artykuł.

-Zmierzch?Co to takiego.-spytała zaciekawiona.

-A taki badziewny film o wampirach wegetarianach.

-Jak wampir może być wegetarianinem?-zdziwiła się.

-No normalnie. Jest sobie taka rodzinka Cullenów co piją krew zwierząt a nie ludzi.

-Aha dziwne to trochę.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak.

-Chyba masz rację.-zaśmiała się.

-Czasem zastanawiałem się czy autorka książki była normalna.

-Książki?Nie filmu?

-No bo to film na podstawie książki.-skończył.

John przewrócił gazetę na kolejną stronę.

Wywiad z Robertem Pattinsonem.

-No nie,oni powariowali. Nic innego niż ten zmierzch nie istniało w tym czasie?

-Nie wkurzaj się tak. To pewnie jakaś gazeta dla nastolatek.

-Tak pewnie tak.

Kolejna strona,moda w tamtym okresie,porady jak się malować.

-Głupia gazeta.-skomentował Connor.

-No nie zaprzeczę.

Chłopak przekartkował magazyn,na ostatniej stronie były kawały.

-O może to będzie coś sensownego.-mruknął do siebie.

-Dowcipy. Przeczytaj.-powiedziała dziewczyna.

„-Stary wyobraź sobie,że wczoraj to blondynka z góry chciała mi zrobić zdjęcie.

-No i...

-Telefonem stacjonarnym"

-Wiesz co jak chcesz to sama ją czytaj.-powiedział nagle.

-Nie. Rzuć ją gdzieś w kąt.

Posłuchał natychmiast i cisnął gazetą w kąt.

-Tata rzeczywiście tego nie czytał.-mruknął.

-John?-spytała cicho.

-No.

-A w tych twoich czasach to jakie ciekawe książki mieliście?

-Hmm. Generalnie to wolałem filmy oglądać. A co?

-Aha. No bo wiem gdzie jest pozostałość bo bibliotece.

-Dużo tego tam zostało?

-No trochę. Jakiś wybór jest. Możemy tam pójść.

-Jak?-zapytał zdziwiony.

-Kanałami. Właz jest dokładnie pod nią.

-Okej,pójdziemy tam jutro.

-No to super.-ucieszyła się.

-Wpadnę jutro rano.

-Okej będę czekała.

-A teraz spadam. Zmęczony jestem.

-Dobranoc.-powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się,wstał i stanął przy drzwiach.

Posłał jej jeden ze swoich najlepszych uśmiechów i wyszedł.

Gdy tylko znalazł się poza pokojem. Uderzył w coś.

Poczuł silny ból.

I opadł na podłogę.

-Au mój tyłek!-jęknął.

-Chyba walnąłem w ścianę.-pomyślał.

Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę,że było to coś foremnego.

To nie mogła być ściana,nie tuż za drzwiami.

Poczuł strach. Nie wiedział czy uciekać,czy zobaczyć w kogo/co uderzył.

Przerażony spojrzał przed siebie.

I zobaczył to.


	2. 2 Sarah story

-Savannah,czas wstawać.-powiedziała Sarah.

-Jeszcze chwilkę,proszę.

-Nie! Już wystarczająco późno.

-No dobrze.-mruknęła.

Dziewczynka otworzyła powoli oczy.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju.

Przez trochę zniszczone żaluzje prześwitywało słońce.

Promienie padały wprost na ścianę.

-Ubierz się i zejdź zaraz na śniadanie.-powiedziała nagle kobieta.

-Dobrze.

Sarah podała jej wyprasowane i starannie złożone ciuchy.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie ma sprawy.-skończyła i wyszła.

Savannah szybko się ubrała i zbiegła na dół.

-Gotowa!-krzyknęła będąc na dole.

-No to super. Siadaj do stołu.-odezwał się James.

Posłusznie usiadła na krześle obok Sary i w ciszy czekała na talerz.

Mężczyzna podał jej śniadanie po czym usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu.

Wszyscy w ciszy konsumowali posiłek.

Gdy skończyli Sarah zabrała się za mycie naczyń a Ellison zawiózł dziewczynkę do szkoły.

-No i znów zostałam sama.-zamruczała do siebie.

Gdy umyła naczynia rozsiadła się na kanapie i włączyła telewizor.

Ostatnio chciała być na bieżąco więc włączyła na dziennik.

Jak zwykle nic ciekawego,kilka włamań,jakieś morderstwo.

-Na szczęście już mnie nie szukają.-pomyślała.

Gdy wiadomości się skończyły skakała po kanałach przez następne kilka minut.

Postanowiła sprawdzić jeszcze w internecie.

Włączyła komputer i wpisała w Googlach „Sarah Connor".

Najnowsze wiadomości były o piosenkarce Sarze Connor.

-No czyli o mnie już ucichło,wreszcie będę mogła swobodnie stąd wyjść.

Przejechała jeszcze tylko wzrokiem po reszcie pozycji.

Nic. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wyłączyła sprzęt i podeszła do wielkiego okna w kuchni.

Rzeczywiście słońce świeciło dziś jasno.

Ogródek wyglądał pięknie w tym świetle.

Nagle przypomniała sobie o Johnie.

Zrobiło jej się trochę smutno,że go tu nie ma.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją otwieranie drzwi.

Zerwała się i ruszyła w ich stronę.

-Hej,jestem już.-przywitał się mężczyzna.

-A to ty.

-A kogo się spodziewałaś?

-A nie wiem tak jakoś.

-Aha.

Mężczyzna zdjął kurtkę i buty.

-No to co,bierzemy się za sprzęt w piwnicy?-spytała nagle.

-Jasne,całkiem o nim zapomniałem.

-No to chodź.

Obydwoje zeszli na dół i zabrali się za podłączanie wszystkich kabli.

Przez jakieś dwie godziny pracowali.

Co jakiś czas tylko porozumiewali się co gdzie podłączyć.

Wszystkie kable sprawiły im sporo kłopotów.

Niektóre były trochę poplątane.

Wspólnie doprowadzali je ostrożnie do porządku.

-Saro?-przerwał Ellison.

-Tak?

-A to gdzie?

Kobieta podeszła i przyjrzała się grubemu przewodowi z zakończeniem jak Pendrive.

-Hmm,może to do głowy?

-Zaraz sprawdzę.

Podszedł i dokładnie obejrzał czaszkę cyborga.

W dwóch miejscach miał wejścia.

Na środku i trochę z tyłu.

Postanowił wypróbować ten niżej.

-Eureka,pasuje.-zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

-No to super. Tylko teraz jak to włączyć.

-Nie wiem. Przełącz wszystkie pstryczki.

James zabrał się do pracy.

Po przestawieniu ostatniego na ekranach pojawiły się obce dla nich napisy.

-Co to może znaczyć?-spytała kobieta.

-Nie mam pojęcia.

-Witam Pani Connor,Panie Ellison.-odezwała się nagle maszyna.

-Johnie Henry?-spytał mężczyzna.

-Tak Panie Ellison.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze chociaż moje ciało nie jest w 100% sprawne.

-Tak wiem.

Sarah spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

-I co z nim teraz zrobimy?-spytała nagle.

-Nie wiem. Zostawmy go tu. Mam gdzieś pilota do niego.

-Pilota.-wybuchła śmiechem.

-No tak. Żeby go w razie czego wyłączyć bez odłączania wszystkiego.

-Aha-skończyła z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Johnie Henry czy wiesz jak daleko w przyszłość przeniósł się mój syn?-spytała nagle.

-Niestety nie posiadam takich informacji.

-Dobrze,a czy twoje ciało zregeneruje się?

-Tak ale może to trochę potrwać.

-Okej poczekamy.

Przez jakiś czas przepytywali jeszcze terminatora na różne tematy.

Ellison spojrzał na Sarę po czym wyszli z piwnicy.


	3. 3 Catherine story

Weaver od samego rana planowała jak wynieść kolejne części.

Gdy wszystko już postanowiła ruszyła do centrum SkyNetu.

Szła przez kilka godzin. Przed celem schowała kurtkę Ruchu Oporu w krzakach.

Po chwili poszła dalej. Gdy była miejscu dyskretnie dostała się do środka.

Przejście obok innych maszyn nie sprawiło problemu.

W końcu była taka sama jak one,miała tylko inne zamiary.

Wiedziała gdzie skręcić w jakim korytarzu.

Znała te miejsce jak własną kieszeń. Kiedyś tu przebywała.

Kiedyś,zanim nie zmieniła zamiarów.

Szybko weszła do pokoju na końcu długiego korytarza.

Został jej do pokonania jeszcze kawałek.

Weszła w trzecie drzwi po lewej a potem w drugie po prawej.

Znalazła się w wielkim,czerwono-czarnym pomieszczeniu.

To tu. Dokładnie przeanalizowała otoczenie.

Czysto. Ruszyła do lewego kąta. Zabrała stamtąd duże pudło.

I weszła za konsoletę. Były tam duże przeźroczyste,automatyczne drzwi.

Przeszła przez nie. Była na miejscu.

Wiedziała skąd zabrać kolejną część.

Miała już prawie cały wehikuł.

Zostało jeszcze tylko parę części.

Zapakowała,to co miała wziąć do pudła i powoli udała się do wyjścia.

Wracała tą samą drogą,którą tu przyszła.

Z lekką zmianą. Wyszła innym wyjściem.

Nie mogła przecież natknąć się na żadnego cyborga.

Ale w razie gdyby,była już dobrze przygotowana.

Prawie opuściła już centrum dowodzenia,gdy drogę zatorował jej blaszak.

Miał ludzką skórę,był płci męskiej. W ręku trzymał duży karabin.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się Catherine.

-Co masz w pudle?-spytał nagle niskim głosem.

-Rzeczy potrzebne do mojej misji.-odpowiedziała szybko.

-Jakiej misji?

-Mam wtopić się w tłum,nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć.

-Możesz przejść.-stwierdził po chwili.

Maszyna nie odezwała się więcej,bacznie obserwowała odchodzącą Weaver.

Gdy wydostała się poza mury SkyNetu,na chwilę stanęła.

Przeanalizowała jeszcze raz drogę powrotną.

Była dla niej dość bezpieczna.

Zabrała z krzaków swoją kurtkę i narzuciła na siebie.

Przez następne kilka godzin szła bez przerwy z powrotem do bazy.

Zapadał już zmierzch a ją wciąż od bazy dzieliło kilka kilometrów.

Gdy wróciła,było już ciemno.

Wchodząc do bunkru napotkała strażników.

-Witam Pani Weaver.-powitał ją jeden z nich.

-Tak,tak.

-Co jest w tym pudle?

-Nie mogę powiedzieć. Taki rozkaz.

-Dobrze. W takim razie życzę miłej nocy.

-Wzajemnie.-pożegnała się i ruszyła dalej.

Weszła do swojego pokoju i postawiła pudło w kącie.

Kyle udostępnił jej do zbudowania wehikułu specjalne pomieszczenie.

Udała się do niego. Fundamenty maszyny były już złożone.

Położyła pudło obok innych. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się wszystkiemu.

Wszystko wyglądało na to,że jest w porządku.

Wróciła więc do siebie. Usiadła przy stoliku.

Siedziała tak przez kilka minut.

Gdy nagle ktoś wpadł niczym burza do jej pokoju.


	4. 4 John story

-Cameron!-krzyknął.

-Cii. Jak się dowiedzą to mnie zabiją.-uciszyła go.

-Musimy iść do Weaver. Ona zbiera części do maszyny. Wrócimy.

-John dlaczego tu jesteś. Powinieneś być z Sarą.

-Nie mogłem cię zostawić.

-To było nierozważne.

-Nie prawda. Musiałem cię znaleźć.-próbował ją przekonać.

-Niepotrzebnie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

-Tak,tak. Chodźmy do Weaver,

-John to zły pomysł.

-Błagam,chodź.-prosił.

-Dobrze. Chodźmy.-odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili.

Szli blisko siebie. Musiał bardzo uważnie obserwować teren.

Ktoś mógłby uznać ją za zagrożenie.

Gdy doszli to pokoju Catherine,John wpadł do środka niczym burza.

-Czekaj tu na mnie. Lecę po ojca.-rzucił wybiegając.

Biegł ile sił w nogach. Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do niego.

Wpadł do jego pokoju niczym wicher.

-Tato wstawaj!-krzyczał podekscytowany.

-Jej co się stało?-spytał zaspany Kyle.

-Znalazła się!

-Kto?

-Cameron!

-To ten twój terminator?

-Tak chodź.

-Gdzie?

-Do niej. Jest u Wevaer.

John chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

-Okej. Już idę.-mruknął.

-Szybko,szybko!-ponaglał go.

Po kilku minutach wlecieli do Catherine.

-Jesteśmy!-rzucił Connor na wejściu.

-John? Cameron to?-spytał zdezorientowany Reese.

-Ona,znaczy on.

-Nie rozumiem.

-No on ma jej chip.

-Aha.

John był bardzo szczęśliwy,że wreszcie ją odnalazł.

Terminatorka bacznie obserwowała wszystkich bacznie.

-Czy wiesz kim jestem?-spytał Kyle po chwili.

-Tak.-odpowiedziała.-Kyle Reese,żołnierz Ruchu Oporu,brat Dereka Reese'a.

-Czego?!

-Tu Ruch Oporu nigdy nie istniał.-wtrącił John.

-A tak racja.-stwierdziła.

Rozmowa Johna,Cameron,Kyle i Catherine trwała jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut.

-Derek! On musi o niej wiedzieć.-rzekł Kyle.

-Pójdę po niego.-zawołał John będąc już przy drzwiach.

Znów biegł ile sił w nogach.

Do wuja wszedł od razu.

Obudził go i wyjaśnił wszystko.

-Że ona tu jest?

-Tak jest.

-Boże John ona nas pozabija! To maszyna!-krzyknął.

-Nie,ona mnie chroniła. Nie raz się nadstawiała za mnie.

-Dobra zaufam ci,ale jeśli ona...To cię zabiję!-zagroził.

-Nie marudź,chodź.

Oboje wyszli i pokierowali się do miejsca gdzie czekali na nich inni.

-Jesteśmy!-zawołał na progu Connor.

-Powiedziałeś mu?-spytał Kyle.

-Tak.

Kolejne rozmowy trwały do samego rana.

Bracia Reese chcieli wiedzieć jaki był „jej" świat.

Czy taki jak opowiadał John.

Wypytywali o każdy szczegół.

John nie wytrzymał do samego końca.

Zmęczony przeżyciami z poprzedniego dnia zasnął.

Obudził się w swoim pokoju.

-Jak ja się tu znalazłem?-myślał.

Podniósł się i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

-Może przyniósł mnie tata i Derek,może Cameron.-szepnął do siebie.

Wstał.

-A może mi się to śniło.

Postanowił to sprawdzić.

Chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł. Udał się wprost do ojca.

Po cichu nacisnął klamkę.

-Wejdź John.-usłyszał głos Cameron.

-A jednak to było naprawdę.-ucieszył się.

-Hej.-zawołał Kyle.

-O cześć. Zastanawiałem się jak znalazłem się u siebie.

-Ja cię zaniosłam.-odezwała się teminatorka.

-Dzięki.-uśmiechnął się.-Cameron?

-Tak?

-Wrócisz ze mną prawda?

-Nie wiem.

-Jak to?-zasmucił się.

-John tu przydam się bardziej.

-Nie,tam się przydasz.

-John,dobrze wi...

-Nie!-przerwał jej.-Ktoś musi mnie chronić.

-Masz Sarę.-odpowiedziała.

-Ona jest tylko człowiekiem,może zginąć.

-John nie powinnam.

-Proszę.-spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

-No dobrze. Zobaczymy.

-Dziękuję.-zawołał rozradowany.-A jak z Derekiem.

-Dobrze. Chyba akceptuje mnie. Tak jakby.

-To fajnie.

W tym samym czasie Kyle wstał i wyszedł.

-Dokąd on poszedł?-spytał John.

-Miał zgłosić się do kogoś. Coś obiecał.

-O nie!-krzyknął.

-Co się stało?-spytała.

-Riley. Chodź ze mną.

Cameron posłusznie wyszła za Connorem.

Szła za nim nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Po drodze wstąpili jeszcze do jego pokoju po plecak.

Zanim wyszli przeszukał szafki za torbą dla Cam.

Gdy tylko jej ją podał i zabrał swoją. Ruszyli dalej.

Tym razem zaszli do Dereka.

-Derek.-zawołał John.

-No wchodź.

Otworzył drzwi.

-Przekażesz ojcu jak wróci,że poszliśmy w trójkę do starej biblioteki.

-Ej to niebezpieczne.

-Spoko. Mam ją.-wskazał gestem na towarzyszkę.

-Okej. Powiem.

Odeszli i udali się do celu.

Gdy doszli grzecznie zapukał.

-Proszę.-usłyszał miły głos.

-Hej Riley. Sorki za spóźnienie.

-Nic się nie stało.

-Chce ci kogoś przedstawić.

-Kogo?-zdziwiła się.

-Moją starą przyj...-urwał.-Znajomego.

Gestem nakazał terminatorce wejść.

Zrobiła to co kazał.

Spojrzała na blondynkę dziwnym wzrokiem.

Następnie spojrzała na Johna.

Chłopak wiedział,że coś jest nie tak.

Dyskretnie pokazał jej aby zachowywała się normalnie.

-To John Henry.-przedstawił ją.

-Cześć.-powiedziała.

Riley Dawson.

Dziewczyny przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądały się sobie.

Connor odetchnął z ulgą.

-To co idziemy po książki?-spytał rozluźniony.

-Jasne.-dopowiedziała Riley.-Hej chcesz iść z nami.

-Tak.-potwierdziła maszyna.

Dziewczyna zabrała z łóżka swój ogromny plecak.

I cała trójka wyszła.

Szli długo,gdy wreszcie dotarli po cichu wspięli się na górę.

-To tu.-powiedziała blondynka niemal szeptem.

Wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła.

Gmach był trochę zniszczony,regały były poprzewracane.

Ale na pierwszy rzut oka to miejsce było kopalnią dobrych książek.

Ściany były pokryte pleśnią.

Ale nadal miały swój żółty kolor.

-No to bierzcie co się da.-powiedział chłopak śmiejąc się.

Pakowanie książek zajęło im kilka godzin.

Gdy skończyli zebrali się przy zejściu do kanałów.

Riley ledwo ciągnęła swój plecak.

Zapakowała za dużo.

John od razu poszedł w jej stronę jej pomóc.

Oddał jej swój,gdyż był lżejszy.

-John daj.-odezwała się terminatorka.

-Cameron.-szepnął przez zęby.

Zrozumiała.

-No to co wracamy. Możemy jeszcze kiedyś tu wpaść.-rzucił.

Dziewczyny nie odezwały się ani słowem.

Przez całą drogę powrotną Cam i Riley rozmawiały ze sobą.

Dziewczyna nie wyczuła w niej niebezpieczeństwa.

Zmęczeni „doczołgali" się do centrum bazy.

Nieopodal przechadzał się Derek wraz z Kylem.

-Derek,tato!-zawołał chłopak.

Oboje podeszli.

-No nieźle się zapakowaliście.-skomentował Derek.

-Tak,dużo tego.-odezwała się Cam.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

-Tato,nie wiemy gdzie to zostawić.

-Weźcie na razie do siebie.-odpowiedział.

Mężczyźni pomogli im donieść plecaki do pokoju Connora.

Położyli je w kącie i zaczęli wyjmować książki przeglądając tytuły.

Wiele z nich John znał.

Nagle wyjął cztery książki i dziwnie na nie spojrzał.

Były w dobrym stanie.

Prawie wcale nie zniszczone.

-Kto zapakował całą sagę Zmierzchu?-spytał zdziwiony.

-Ja.-odezwała się Riley.-Mówiłeś o nich,chciałam sama się przekonać.

-Aha.

-Chcę się przekonać czy miałeś rację,że jest taka dziwna.

-No to życzę powodzenia.-zaśmiał się na koniec.

Resztę popołudnia spędzili na przeglądaniu reszty zdobyczy.


End file.
